Kong: The Animated Series
|image =Kong The Animated Series.jpg |name =''Kong: The Animated Series'' |creator =??? |producer =BKN International, M6 Metropole Television, Philippine Animation Studio, Inc., Ellipseanime |distributor =BKN International |genre =Animated series |aired =September 9, 2000 - March 26, 2001 |channel =BKN , Fox Kids, Jetix, Teletoon |episodes =40 }} Kong: The Animated Series is an American animated series starring the monster King Kong, which ran from September 9, 2000 to March 26, 2001. Plot To be added. Appearances Characters & Monsters *King Kong *Jason Jenkins *Eric Tannenbaum IV *Dr. Lorna Jenkins *Lua *Chondar *Saura *Professor Ramon De La Porta **Omar **Frazetti **Giggles **Tiger Lucy / Cat Bugler **Rajeev **Wu-Chan / Great Dragon, the *Chiros **Harpy **Onimus **Apbats *Rakhir *Andre *Howling Jack Crockett *Alternate Universe Ominous / Red Ominous (The Renewal) *Ancient Atlantean Kong (The Thirteenth Stone) *Apatosaurs / Brontosaurs (The Return, Part 1) *Badkat (The Return, Part 1) *Berserk Plant Life (Green Fear) *Billy (Billy) *Cave Snake / Cyber-Snake (Primal Power) *Cyber-Ant Eater (Master of Souls) *Cyber-Coyotes (Sir James Alexander’s Legacy) *Cyber-Cockatoo (Green Fear) *Cyber-Crocodile (The Sleeping City) *Cyber-Dog (Cobra God) *Cyber-Eagle (DNA Land) *Cyber-Fennec Fox (DNA Land) *Cyber-Germen Shepherd (Interview with a Monkey) *Cyber-Hyena (Enlil’s Wrath) *Cyber-Mandrill (Framed) *Cyber-Polar Bear (Blue Star) *Cyber-Pteranodon (The Renewal) *Cyber-Rat (The Giant Claw Robberies) *Cyber-Saber Tooth (Howling Jack) *Cyber-Spider Monkey (The Invisible Threat) *Cyber-Stegosaurus (Lies) *Cyber-Tarantula (Dangerous Melody) *Cyber-Thorny Devil (Sacred Songs) *Cyber-Triceratops 1 (Howling Jack) *Cyber-Triceratops 2 (The Renewal) *Cyber-Tyrannosaurus 1 (Howling Jack) *Cyber-Tyrannosaurus 2 (Hidden Fears) *Cyber-Wild Boar (The Infinity Stone) *Evil Kong / Alternative Universe Kong (The Renewal) *Giant Kong Island Alligator (Dark Forces Rising) *Giant One-Eyed Critter from Saturn (Interview with a Monkey) *Gryffin (Night of the Talons) *Ice Giant, the (Twilight of the Gods) *Jaguar God (Master of Souls) *Lava Men, the (Chiros Child) *Living Rock Monster (Indian Summer) *Locust Guardian / Swarm (Indian Summer) *Manticore, the (The Infinity Stone) *Mechanical Monster Suit (Howling Jack) *Mind Reaper, the (Hidden Fears) *Naga the Great Fire Cobra (Cobra God) *Nessai / Cyber-Nessie (The Aquanauts) *Over-sized Fly (Hidden Fears) *Pachycephalosaurus / 'Egg Heads' (The Return, Part 2) *Plesiosaur (The Thirteenth Stone) *Quetzalcoatl (Quetzalcoatl) *Renaldo the Komodo Dragon / Cyber-Dragon (Dragon Fire) *Velociraptors (Reborn) *Venus Flytrap (Green Fear) *Windigo (Windigo) *Woolly Mammoth Family *Yeti / Cyber-Yeti (Top of the World) Episodes #The Return, Part 1 #The Return, Part 2 #Primal Power #Dark Force Rising #The Giant Claw Robberies #Dragon Fire #Mistress of the Game #Reborn #The Infinity Stone #Night of the Talons #Howling Jack #Hidden Fears #The Sleeping City #Top of the World #Master of Souls #Billy #Enlil's Wrath #Indian Summer #Welcome to Ramon's #DNA Land #Curse of the Dragon #Blue Star #The Renewal #Chiros Child #The Aquanauts #Cobra God #Windigo #Dangerous Melody #Green Fear #Twilight of the Gods #Framed #The Invisible Threat #Sir James Alex's Legacy #Lies #Sacred Songs #Apocalypse #Quetzalcoatl #Return to Redwoods #The Thirteenth Stone #Interview with a Monkey Movies Two tie-in direct-to-DVD animated films were made after this series ended, Kong: King of Atlantis in 2005 and Kong: Return to the Jungle in 2007. Video Games Two tie-in video games were created for the series, both for the Gameboy Advance. The first one, simply titled Kong: The Animated Series was released in 2002, while the second, Kong: King of Atlantis, was released in 2005 to tie in with the direct-to-DVD animated film of the same name. Cast *Scott McNeil - King Kong, Eric "Tann" Tannenbaum IV, Omar, Wu-Chan *Kirby Morrow - Jason Jenkins, Frazetti, Rakhir *Daphne Goldrick - Dr. Lorna Jenkins *Kathy Morse - Dr. Lorna Jenkins *Saffron Henderson - Lua *David Kaye - Professor Ramon De La Porta *Nicole Oliver - Tiger Lucy *Paul Dobson - Chiros *Pauline Newstone - Harpy *Ron Halder - Andre Trivia *''Kong: The Animated Series'' was created mainly to compete with the other popular contemporary giant monster cartoon, Godzilla: The Series, and managed to stay on the air for the same number of episodes. Both series were ultimately cancelled due to their inability to compete with popular children's anime series such as Pokémon and Digimon. **However, Kong: The Animated Series did have reruns aired on Fox Kids long after its cancellation, and even had two spin-off animated films produced for it in 2005 and 2007. *''Kong: The Animated Series'' was the second animated series based on King Kong after The King Kong Show, and the last until Kong: King Of The Apes in 2016. Category:Television Series Category:King Kong Category:Animation